


The Sun Will Set for You

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Sometimes death comes for those least expected.





	The Sun Will Set for You

"Please, you can't die now..."

Forsyth knew it had to be bad if Python couldn't even joke about it. None of them saw it coming, and it was much too late to react once they realized what was happening. A terror thought to have been slain rose from the ground, attacking Lukas. The blow was a fatal one.

"Sir Lukas, open your eyes! Please!" Forsyth begged, his voice severely wavering.

"Quit being such a damn fool, Forsyth!" Python sneered, slamming a fist on the ground while trying his best to hide the wavering in his own voice. "He's dead! He can't open his eyes if he's dead!"

They sat across from each other, both looking down at their comrade's corpse. Python laid a hand on his arm, noting how alarmingly cold to the touch he was.

"There... There must be a fountain of revival somewhere." Forsyth suggested. "We can take him there, and it'll be like this never--"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Python cut him off. "They've all dried out by now! Just accept that he's gone! He's gone... He's not--"

Python looked away, tightly shutting his eyes and swallowing any sort of of emotion that threatened to spill out of him. Forsyth was about to offer a hand on his shoulder when he turned to look back at him.

"We have to report to Alm." He whispered, smacking away Forsyth's hand.

In all of the time they knew each other, Forsyth had not once seen this side of Python. He was so used to his friend's sarcastic, carefree nature. He often wondered if the archer would take his own death seriously, were he to fall in battle. He always doubted it, but after seeing how he reacted to the demise of Lukas, he wasn't so sure. They both stood, carrying their fallen comrade to the Deliverance's base. Onlookers were shocked, some of them immediately crying. Lukas played a huge role in the Deliverance's tactics, and to lose him was to lose one of their strongest soldiers.

Alm and Clive helped to arrange a proper burial. Nightfall arrived, and most of the soldiers had long retreated into their tents and fallen asleep. Images of what transpired kept playing in Forsyth's mind, however, and they all kept him up. The tears in his eyes fell so rapidly and were so hot he feared they would burn his skin. He covered his mouth with a hand, trying his best to avoid waking up the others with his sobs.

"It's not your fault."

He looked up to find that Python had entered his tent. His eyes were puffy, and seemed to lack any sort of life in them.

"I should've known that terror hadn't been taken care of. I should've had my bow ready to take it down. If it's anyone's fault..." He choked on his words, voice weakening as he spoke. "...It's mine..."

"Python..."

It didn't take long for Python to crumble after he said all of this. He shielded his eyes with his hand, gritting his teeth as heavy sobs passed through them. Forsyth sat up, shedding more tears at the sight of his usually laid back comrade falling apart the way he was. He shifted closer to Python, reaching his hand out to him, and was taken by surprise when his head landed on his shoulder, arms clinging around his torso. Forsyth returned his friend's embrace, rubbing soft circles on his back as they both bawled over the loss of their old friend.


End file.
